Breaking Free  Song Fic
by IsabellesLightwood
Summary: You know the world can see us, in a way that's different from who we are. Draco remembering some of his times with Hermione. Dramione. One shot. Inspired by Andrew CLP.


**Credits to Andrew CLP. For inspiring me with this idea. Oh and Andrew, the game. **

_We're soaring, flying. _

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. _

_If we're trying, so we're breaking free. _

He held her close to his chest, so that he could feel her breathing. When he was with her, she felt that there was nothing he couldn't do. He pushed aside gingerly her bushy hair and she in turn stroked his pale blond head. "There's nothing we can't do." They were the words he whispered to her as they sat in the Astronomy tower overlooking the grounds. Lights glowed in Hagrid's cabin and a snowflake fell almost cautiously onto her nose. He brushed it aside gently and looked into her brown eyes.

_You know the world can see us, in a way that's different from who we are. _

_Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts._

No one understood them. No one could understand what drew the son of a respectable family like the Malfoys to a Muggle Born. All of Slytherin house alienated him. Pansy Parkinson had gone to liberal measures, walking in the complete opposite direction if they ever met in the hallways.

Even their friends were sceptical, but at least Draco had Blaise to sit next to and talk to when they were in the common room. Harry and Ron still eyed him warily but they'd made some sort of silent truce.

If only the world could see them through the same eyes that they did, things would be so much simpler.

_But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe. _

_We're breaking free._

They could do it. As long as Hermione was next to him, they could ignore the rest of the wizarding world. As long as she loved him, he could forget everyone else.

_We're soaring, flying. _

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. _

_If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free._

They could do whatever they wanted to.

_Can you feel it building? _

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control. _

His love for her grew everyday, as they sat in the library and she whisked around pulling out the necessary books for all of the day's assignments. It was as if she had the entire establishment memorised from top to bottom.

No one could control it. At first, Draco had tried as hard as he could to restrain this feelings, worried if anyone would find out. But then he realised he didn't care. No one could stop him from loving her.

_Connected by a feeling, in our very souls. _

_Rising till it lifts us up, so everyone can see. _

_We're breaking free. _

It was a day during the winter holidays, most of the school had been deserted. They'd planned for a picnic by the lake, undisturbed by the rest of the school. Ron, Harry and Blaise had already been informed, confused, but they left them in peace.

_Click, click_. It came from behind a tree. They didn't give it much thought, they were too engrossed in a conversation. Yet after the holidays, the picture had found it's way onto the notice boards in every common room.

Draco comforted Hermione as she cried silently. He soothed her. Yet he couldn't help but feel overjoyed, he wanted to congratulate and thank whoever had done it. For the simple reason that now there was no more hiding, everyone could see that he was a changed man. Everyone could see them for who they were.

_More than hope, more than faith. _

_This is true, this is fate. _

_And together we see it coming. _

_More than you, more than me._

_Not a want, not a need, both of us breaking free. _

_Soaring, flying. _

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach, _

_If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free. _

_Running, climbing to get to that place, to be all that we can be._

_Now's the time, so we're breaking free. _

It was the last day of Hogwarts, he caught her eye, her in the Gryffindor line, him in the Slytherin. It was their time now, to make it in the real world. He knew that Hermione would push him to the limit, and the truth was? He couldn't wait.

_You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are._

**I know, I know. High School Musical. But it's so cute. But you'd be lying to yourself if you didn't admit you know the words to this song by heart. Besides, this songfic was kindly suggested by my friend Andrew so… here it is. **

**Want a songfic? I'll give you credit at the beginning of the fic and everything. Just leave the name of the song, the artist (just in case I don't know who it's by) and then the ship and show/book/movie it's from. I'll try my hardest to do them all when I have time. But if I don't know the show/book/movie then I apologise and I'll make sure I'll let you know!**

**Xoxo,**

**TeardropsDreams**


End file.
